Percy Jackson - Truth Or Dare
by GoldDiamond8108
Summary: The Percy Jackson crew (and a few of my own characters ) gather for a game of truth or dare! Who knows what embarrassing things the have to do or admit?
1. Chapter 1

(A/N ok so before I start I will clear a couple things up. **Disclaimer: I do not own PercyJackson and I never will - it belongs to Rick Riordan!**

Also that I have made two new characters Alex and Kyle. And last thing is ages - Percy, Annabeth - 17 Connor, Travis, Alex - 16 Nico - 15 Kyle - 18)

Percy's P.O.V

Okay so you think after the huge Titanwar that we'd all get a rest - especially me. Well if you did you thought wrong. I have to control all my friends acting like maniacs just to keep them out of trouble. Why I still put up with them running around camplike  
headless chickens I don't know. The Stolls of course are leading this 'we-only-live-once-so-lets-run-around-the-camp' thing. Frankly I don't see why they would run around the camp if they only live once but they are the Stolls and everyoneseems  
to be into it... This gets really annoying but today it got in my nerves so bad I had to stop it. "Okay we are playing truth or dare!" I announced atthe top of my lungs.

All my friends stop chasing each other and walked towards me. "Percy that game sucks" Connor moaned.

"Yeah and it's for little kids" Travis whined.

"Good thing you two are" Alex shot back. Annabeth wrapped her arm around Percy. "I like that idea seaweed brain. I'm in" she said. Percy grinned at his girlfriend and said "Thanks wise girl."

Alex just rolled her eyes and groaned at this exchange. "Can we get on with it then?" She asked.

"Fine" the twins said together with more excitement then before.

 _Oh on,_ I thought _, they had clearly thought more deeply into truth or dare._ "We will be playing in a clearing in the forest that I know of." Kyle said.

Connor looked at him, "when did the son of Apollo start making all the decitions?"

But Kyle took no notice and lead the way to the clearing.

 **Sorry for short chapter I will try to make the next one longer! Please, please, pleasereview and give me feedback! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N This story will always be in Percy's P.O.V)

 **Disclaimer: *crying* sadly I don't ownPercy Jackson and I sadly never will unless I become like a millionaire. Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson...Lucky!**

"Who wants to go first?" I asked once everyone sat down. Nico who had been quite this whole time voullenteered. "I'll go first and the rules should be that if you don't answer a truth truthfully or at all and don't do a dare you have to remove one piece  
/of clothing."

The group started nodding and Nico continued. "Truth or dare Percy?"

I didn't know what to pick. Nico had this maliciousglint in his almost black eyes. He looked dangerous. I don't want to look like a wimp but Nico really scares me when he looks like this. I know, I know why am I scared of a fifteen year old but

/was never that scared of the Titan, lord Kronos? While I was going over all of this everyone was staring at me expectantly. "Any time nowPercy" Annabethsaid.

"Oh...yeah right" I said,"finedare."

He smiled his creepy smile and I instantly regretted my choice. "Percy I dare you to eat seafood"

"Pass" I said without even thinking.

"But Percy" Nico complained.

"Pass" I repeated.

Everyone groaned like they wanted to see me pass out. "You guys know whathappened last time I ate seafood! I was in the infirmary for a week throwing up and-"

"Okay too much information" Connor cut me off.

"Well Percy take off one piece of clothing" Nico told me with a smirk on his pale face like he was pleased with his work.

I untied one of my sneakers but Trivis cleared his throat. "A pair of items are considered one piece of clothing."

"Where is it considered that?" I asked sweetly.

"Here!" Connor replied and the twins laughed.

"I did ask" I muttered under my breath as I undid the second sneaker.

I chucked them out of the circle and said in the same face sweetness "Connor, truth or dare?"

"Dare" Connor replied bravely.

Percy smirked, "well I dare you to into the bathroom and drink the toilet water!"

All the colour drained out of Connor's face and the others and me could not help but laugh. "Um...yeah...yeah okay" Connor replied with as much courage he could muster.

He walked over to the boys bathroom, his friends following behind him. Connor stopped at the doorway. "Wait how am I going to drink the toilet water?"He asked.

"Like a dog?" Travis suggested.

Connor pulled a face at his twin. "Good thing I sent Annabeth to get a cup for you. I think ahead." Kyle explained to Connor then started laughing silently when Connor gave him a look like he was cow dung on his shoe.

"I'm back" Annabeth called out.

She raced over to the assembled audience waiting for Connor to drink the toilet water and handed Connor the cup. "Now remember" Percy reminded him, "fill the cup up to the top and drink it all."

Travis pushed his brother into the bathroom. Connor stuck his hand in the toilet bowl and filled up the cup. He held it to his face and recoils at the smell. Nico started making chicken noises and Connor scowled at him. Hesitantly he moved the cup back  
/up to face. "Bottoms up" Connor said in a shaky voice.

Everyone tried to hide it but weall laughed so loud when Connor's face turned a light shade of green as he struggled to drink it. Once he finished the awful drink he dropped the cup and ran back into the bathroom. "Want some more do you Connor?

Like it too much? Maybe we should make you have some more?!" Alex laughed at her own wit andmeand the others laughed harder as well.

After we were all back at the clearing and Connor had gotten over his 'sickness' we continued to play. "Just because of her lovely comment, Alex truth or dare?"

 _Oh damn,_ I thought _, Alex really needs to learn to keep her mouth shut sometimes._ "Dare" she said trying to sound really confident in front of us all.

Connor gave her a grin the only Hermes kids do once they pulled off a massive prank. Alex I wish you all my luck because you are screwed.

 **What did you think? I really hoped you liked it! Please, please, please review! Pretty please with sugar, spice and everything nice on top! Well stay tuned for next chapter!**


End file.
